User talk:Mysterious Luster
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Free for Freedom Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Thanks for being the best, always and helping me to do all the crazy stuffs (for example robbery rp, chatting in Italian and all the Bio Bio XD ) Debo Black 11:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I did it. I got full marks (35 upon 35) in L.Sc this unit. its 15 marks more than last unit :D Kai(KD) Hey i got back my password thank god. KaiDranzer 09:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC)KDKaiDranzer 09:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Mysterious! How you doing? Just came by and I wonder, what's this wiki 'bout? Seems nice. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 16:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey and SORRY Its me Debopama/Mysterious Rockstar/Debo Black/Deepika, I was very bad to u. I am an idiot I know. I'm sorry and I miss u :( Anyway, ALL THE BEST for class 11 exam (: I have deleted my accounts so can't get in and I dont wish to come back here, But I miss all u guys so yeah I wanna come back too. Anyway, I just came to say hi. If u want to answer, write here on this page. :D ' 12:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC)' OMG!!! OMG!! OMG!!! IT'S YOU !!!! I can't believe my eyes that I could seek a response from you... I'M JUST BAKRUDDHA!!! HOW ARE YOU??? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR SO LONG??? Do you have any idea how much I've missed you??? Thank God!! You didn't leave the wikia yet. I've totally left the hope of your appearance. Why did you leave?? Look, It was my fault to behave you in a wrong way but please come back!! at least we could spend some time here chatting around. This is a little request to you from me, Debo! or who you are but you will be always be Debopama to me. I don't know your name nor I have any idea where you're from but you know I don't wanna know that I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HERE WITH ME. Okay? Just come back. And thanks for luck. I'm looking forward to do better than I did today. and I know it will be wayyyyyyyy better if you stay with me. :) Mysterious Luster (talk) 13:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC)